Adventure Time Rise of the Lynch
by ForeverFandom
Summary: Since the Lynch was turned to Sweet P everyone went back to their normal lives, oblivious to the fact that he can't repress the dark emotions deep in his mind. Sorry I'm starting this with a love story but a descendant of Finn and PB will change the land of ooo for ever...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Proposal

It was a beautiful day when Finn decided to take his girlfriend up to the most beautiful hill in all of Oo. He had chosen this spot because of sentimental values. This was the spot where they had many picnic dates, and where they confessed their feelings to each other.

It was early spring and the flowers begin to bloom it was the perfect spot and time.

Finn picked Princess Bubblegum up from the castle and took her to the spot. His whole body was shaking he was nervous about this moment, but he knew it was going to be the happiest of both of their lives. And it was finally time.

"Princes Bonnibel Bubblegum, *breath* will you Marry Me?" Filled with joy PB "YES, YES I WILL MARRY YOU FINN!".

As Finn placed the golden ring on her finger, she couldn't resist the urge to kiss he now fiancé. Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned in and placed a passion filled kiss on his lips. But she used too much force and they started to roll down the beautiful hill they where on.

Instinctively Finn wrapped his arms tightly around her.

The Princess stopped kissing Finn when she realized what was going on. She tightened her hold on Finn, she managed to place her face in the crook of Finn's neck.

Finally they reached the bottom with Bubblegum landing on top. Laughing Finn tried to get up but was stopped by Bonnibel who was giving him a seductive look. She leaned in placing a loving kiss on his lips. Feeling bold Finn turned then around ,so that he was on top, not disturbing the kiss. When they finally pulled away, the Candy princess gave a slight giggles "feeling bold aren't we?". A faint blush appeared on Finn's face.

PB gave a loving sigh as she looked at her fiancé. He had grown and changed over the years. He was 21 now, he was more muscular and built now. His facial features were more define now, he had a more prominent jawline but was covered with a small beard. His hair was longer and was let down often, but he still wore his bear hat.

Bubblegum had changed too, she had grown more curvier and Finn did take more notice of it. Finn had finally grown to be as tall as her now, but she didn't mind she couldn't out easily look into his eyes and kissing easier. Her long bubblegum hair finally reach the ground.

She finally snapped back to reality when Finn said "I love you". " I love you too" she said while giving him another kiss.

They finally got up and started to walk back to the Candy Kingdom hand in hand.

Once they would get there they will tell the glorious news to the whole kingdom. But first they stoped at the treehouse so that Finn could share the good news with his best friend and brother.

" Jake" Finn shouted. "oh hey what's up dude" said Jake. "we have mathmatical news" said Finn. "We're getting married" shouted Princess Bubblegum, as she showed him her ring. "congratulations I knew it was going to happen soon" said Jake as he punched the side of Finn's arm lightly. Finn gave a slight chuckle while blushing.

"We're actually on our way to announce the engagement to the whole Candy Kingdom but we wanted to tell you first" said Finn.

"Really aww thanks man for making me feel special" said Jake while laughing.

They said their goodbyes and then Finn and Princess Bubblegum went and gave their announcement. The news spread like wildfire across all the kingdoms and everyone was happy for them well not everyone.

Author note- thanks for reading and tell me what you think and don't worry this is not just going to focus on finn and Princess Bubblegum's love story. This has a very surprising twist in the middle of it so just keep reading to find out what it is. The love story kind of leads into it because a descendant of Finn and Princess Bubblegum make a life choice. Oh no I revealed too much or did I. Hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the jealous ex

"What?! There getting married!", shouted an aggravated Flame Princess. "My princess you must come down this rage is not good for you or your kingdom" said cinnamon bun. "How can I stay calm when SHE stole him from me"

Still in raged she called Princess Bubblegum. "Hello" answered Princess Bubblegum. "I see you're still with Finn" Flame Princess said an angry tone." "yes I am and we're getting married" she said realizing who it was. Shortly after Flame Princess hung up. As Princess Bubblegum put the phone back the memories of what happened came back to her.

When Finn was 14 he got back together with Flame Princess, and that's when she felt her jealousy start to surface. She tried to push her feelings aside and tried to be happy for them. Eventually their relationship started to crumble and Finn would walk for hours alone. She noticed this and would go and try to comfort him. Flame Princess found out about it and her jealousy got the best of her. She went straight to the Candy Kingdom, her sights set on Princess Bubblegum. Bonnibel was in her lab working on new experiments, when all of a sudden her door was knock down and an angry Flame Princess barged in. "What are you doing with MY BOYFRIEND?!" she shouted, ready to shoot a fire ball at her. Not being phased by the menacing stare Fp gave her she yelled "trying to heal the pain YOU are causing him!". Peppermint Butler heard the commotion and went to see what was happening. He saw Princess Bubblegum being confronted by an angry, fuming Flame Princess. He quickly ran to the closest phone and called Finn and Jake. "Hello" Finn answered Finn, who sounded like he was doing some sort of physical activity. "Finn thank goodness I found you you have to come quick Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum are arguing and I'm afraid it's going to get worse" Peppermint Butler frantically shouted. "What?! I'm on my way" Finn said and he hung up. While waiting for Finn to come Peppermint Butler tried everything to stop the fight. Soon Finn arrived with Jake. As they ran into the Castle, they heard the commotion coming from the lab. Quickly they ran towards that direction and found the two girls arguing with Peppermint Butler trying to calm them down. "Stop?" he shouted which quickly caught the two girl's attention, "what's going on here". "She's trying to take you away from me" Flame Princess yelled, pointing and Princess Bubblegum. "I'm not trying to take Finn away from you" PB shouted back, " I'm only trying to heal the pain you're causing him". "LIAR!", Flame Princess roared. She threw a fireball at Princess Bubblegum but Finn quickly ran in front of it, hitting him in the chest. "FINN!" everyone yelled. Finn laid there on the ground. Quickly bubblegum, jake and peppermint Butler ran to him. Flame Princess stood motionless and shocked that she has just hit her own boyfriend with her fireball. " Quickly, call doctor princess!" shouted Princess Bubblegum frantically. Peppermint Butler nodded and quickly ran out of the room. " you going to be okay Finn I promise" said PB as she gently stroked his bear hat. "Yeah dude everything's going to be okay" said Jake. "Finn" whispered Flame Princess. Filled with rage Princess Bubblegum shouted "get out of here you've done too much damage already". "But " Flame Princess try to say but was interrupted by Princess Bubblegum. "GET OUT!". Flame Princess finally left and Princess Bubblegum returned her attention back to Finn, " don't worry Finn everything's going to be fine". Finn was treated and stayed in the hospital for a few days. To this day he still has the scar on his chest.

After Finn was released he went to the fire Kingdom to talk to Flame Princess. An argument broke out and then ended up breaking up. They got back on good terms and stayed friends but she knew Flame Princess still had feelings for him.

"Please please don't try anything please" whispered Princess Bubblegum in fear of her wedding being ruined by Flame Princess

Author's note- don't worry we're almost to the exciting stuff


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sweet P and Apple Blossom

"Ahhhhhhhhh", Sweet P had just woken up from another nightmare. "Why do I keep having this dream" he thought to himself.

"Sweetie are you alright you've been having nightmares almost every night for the past few years" said his adoptive mother Tree Trunks. "Is there something bothering you, Son", asked his adoptive father, Mr Pig.

"N-no I'm okay", said a shaking Sweet P.

Not wanting to push the subject further, Mr Pig and Tree Trunks tucked him in and kissed him good night again, before leaving.

Sweet P couldn't sleep at all. He kept thinking about his nightmare. "What dose it mean..." he thought to himself.

The next morning Sweet P went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. His parents were already there and Tree Trunks was feeding his little sister. "Good Morning Mom, Dad and Apple Blossom!".

Apple Blossom cooed loudly at her big brother. "Oh Son, as soon as I'm done feeding your sister I'm gonna start breakfast"said Tree Trunks. "Okay Mom " answered Sweet P.

Sweet P look at his little sister, and remembered the day his mom and dad brought her home.

Tree Trunks and Mr Pig thought it was time to get Sweet P a baby sibling. With Princess Bubblegum they went down to the Candy orphanage. They walked to the nursery. When they walked in Sweet P laid his eyes on as small pink baby girl with apple red hair. As he got closer he saw that her hair looked like it formed an apple. Everything about her was perfect, her rosy cheeks, her bright pink eyes, her white dress and her red freckles. All her features looked almost human like. "Why she is just beautiful", exclaimed Tree Trunks. "Looks like Sweet P already loves her", said Princess Bubblegum with a giggle as she watched Sweet P w play with her. Soon after they finished the paperwork, they brought the new member of their family home.

"Sweetie breakfast is ready" said Tree Trunks snapping him out of this flash back. He ate his breakfast while Apple Blossom played in her play pen.

Later that day there was a knock at their door. Mr Pig answered it and saw that it was Finn and Princess Bubblegum. "Why look who's here!" exclaimed Tree Trunks. "Hello everyone" said Finn. "What beings you two lovebirds here?"asked Mr Pig, "I thought two would be planning the wedding". "Well that exactly why we're here " explained Princess Bubblegum, "We wanted Sweet P and Apple Blossom to be our ring bearer and flower girl". "Why Princess we're honored that you have chosen our children to be part of your wedding, but Blossom can't even walk yet" said Tree Trunks. "Don't worry TT we planned this out" explained Finn "The wedding will be in 3 months and by then Blossom well be about 9 months old right and she might already be walking and if she still can't, then Peppermint Butler or one of you and carry her". "Well I guess that a plan", said Tree Trunks. "What do you say Sweet P?" asked PB. "I say yes " he shouted excitedly.

With that they said their goodbyes and Finn and Princess Bubblegum set off to plan the rest of their wedding.

Author's note- what did you think? Don't worry the next chapter will be more exciting just be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmares and daydreams

"FINN!, FINN! PLEASE GET UP!"shouted Princess Bubblegum, while Finn laid unconscious in front of her. "Looks like ooo's greatest hero is no more" said a sinister voice. PB looked in front of her and saw a black figure. Finn was started to regain consciousness,but he was still in so much pain that he couldn't move. "BONNIBEL!" He managed to shout as the figure lunged to attack his love. "I thought I took care of you?" The figure hissed. "FINN! NOO!" shouted Princess Bubblegum as the figure gave the final blow.

"FINN FINN!" Bonnibel screamed as she woke up.l Tears running down her face.

" Milady is something wrong?" Peppermint Butler shouted through the door.

Bubblegum calmed herself down. "N-no" she said still shaking "but I think I should call Finn".

Peppermint Butler had went to fetch the phone and a glass of water for her. When he came back he handed the glass of water to her first. After she drank some, he dialed Finn's number and handed her the phone. He then excused himself and left.

Bonnibel knew that he was asleep and that it would take a while for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello" answered a half awake Jake.

"Jake please wake up Finn I need to talk to him" She tried to sound calm. "Okay PB" he said with a yawn.

After what seemed like forever Finn answered the phone. "PB is everything okay?" He asked.

"I had another nightmare" she confessed. Knowing she needed him, he told her that he would go to the castle so they could talk more privately.

When he reached her room Princess Bubblegum was still crying on her bed.

"Bonnie" he said softly so he wouldn't frighten her. As soon as she saw him she ran into his arms. By this point she was crying even harder.

"Was it about the figure again", he said softy. She nodded unable to say anything. Finn gently picked her up bridal style and walk over to her bed. After he made sure she was comfortable, he sat at the edge.

"I'm sorry" Bonnibel whispered. "Sorry for what?" Finn gently asked. "I'm sorry I keep having this dream" she confessed "I know you're ooo's Champion but" she started to shake, tears threatening to escape. "I don't want to loose you"

It broke his heart to see her like this. "Shhhh" he said softly as he got closer to her "You know how I go on all these adventures?"

"Yes" PB said.

"What gets me through all of them is knowing that after its all over I get to come home to the most beautiful girl in the universe" Finn said while moving her hair away from her face.

"Are you ever terrified?" She asked while holding his hand to her face. "Yes I am but then I remember who I'm fighting for and that gives me strength"

Princess Bubblegum threw her arms around Finn's neck and passionately kissed him. As he kissed her back Finn fell in love with her all over again.

"Well I think it's time for the Princess to go to sleep" Finn said as they broke their kiss.

"Will you please stay with me , my love " PB said while not letting go of Finn.

"Of course, my princess," with that Finn and Princess Bubblegum laid in bed while in each others arms knowing they were safe.

For the first night in a while Princess Bubblegum slept soundly without a single nightmare.

Author's note- sorry I haven't updated in a while life caught up to me. I will try to upload more often!

Please review! :D


End file.
